Are we done yet?
by LegacyChick
Summary: Randy snaps on Cody after his actions during "Elimination Chamber". Will he regret it? Will the couple get through it? Or will it be over after Codys third fail?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I said I wouldn't write anything new before I haven't updated "Falling for him", but after tonights events at "Elimination Chamber", I just had to write this. Dunno if I'll continue it though or if it'll stay an One-Shot. Might depend on the reviews I get. Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cody... nor Randy... nor are the events likely to be realistic.**

**Warning: Slight slash in this part!**

**

* * *

  
**

"No no no… he'll kill me… he'll kick my head off… he'll… he'll"

The young man was pacing around in his locker-room, hands over his head, tears spilling from his eyes, dull hair riffled up as Evan tried to calm him again.

"Cody… Cody… calm down. Please!… Randy won't kill you… he knows that you didn't want to…"

His head snapped over to glare at the slightly older man, shaking his head, wiping the tears away with the back of his arm.

"He'll break up… he'll think I wanted Ted to betray him… I wanted Ted to hit him with that lead-pipe. I know it."

"Cody, you're being irrational. He knows how much you love him… he wouldn't…"

Just in that moment the door flew open, a seething Randy Orton storming inside, icy blue eyes glaring daggers into his lover, head red in fury as he stalked towards him, gripping his neck tightly, slamming him into the world.

He did not say a word. He did not need to; his eyes were talking for him, his actions speaking louder than any words. He was above pissed off.

"Randy… Jesus Christ… calm down!"

Evan wrapped a hand around Randy's wrist, trying to get him to loosen the tight grip he had on Cody's throat.

"Randy… you're choking him… he can't breathe… let him go…."

Cody's eyes filled with tears, lips slightly parted, trying to get some air, but failing as the chokehold tightened even more, his already red cheeks turning even redder. Randy's eyes stayed glued on his as he growled, chest heaving and falling, his breathing uneven and heavy.

"You… I… I told you to stay out of it… you out of all people… Cody… you… why the fuck… you cost me my damn Championship … AGAIN!"

His grip slightly loosened, but eyes never leaving Codys as he tried to calm down. Cody fought for air; gasping sharply as he inhaled, own hand going to his throat, brushing over Randy's knuckles.

"Please… Randy… I…"

He was fidgeting around in an attempt to get out of his lovers grab, only to be thrown back into the wall, Randy's grip tightening once again.

"Don't give me that shit… THREE times now… THREE fucking times… why you? Why did it have to be YOU?!"

"Cut that shit Randy! You know as well as everyone else does that it was TED who pinned you… not Cody… it was HIM betraying you… Cody was there to help you… he was the one to protect you two weeks ago against Sheamus… to back you up… now let go of him!"

Evan had finally grabbed Randy's waist trying to pull him away from the young man whose face had already turned pale, air having left his lungs, full soft lips turning blue.

Randy growled again, his hand slumping down at his side, his younger lover sliding down against the wall, gasping for air, coughing violently, his hand rubbing the bruises that were already forming on his throat as he looked up with tear-stained eyes.

Randy turned away from him, not knowing what or who to believe anymore, running a hand through his shaved hair, shaking his head, the realization of what he'd just done suddenly hitting him. He swallowed hard before he stormed out of the room again without another word, Evan taking the chance to kneel down next to his best friend, hand caressing his neck while his eyes stayed fixed on the door for a while.

"Are you okay?"

He turned his attention back to Cody, as he was sure that Randy would not come back any time soon, worried look in his face. The young man let his head hang, shaking it slightly, sniffling.

"He… I… I deserved that…"

Evan sighed heavily, caressing Cody's cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"Don't say that, darling… you didn't. It wasn't your fault that Ted used the pipe on Randy… come on… let's get you to the doctor… he should check that out."

Cody shook his head violently this time, wincing a little at the pain at his throat, getting up from the cold floor.

"No… No… I don't want that… it's nothing. It's gonna be okay… just some ice… it'll help. I… I'll just go back to the hotel and put some ice on it… and get some sleep."

"Cody…"

He swatted Evans hand away from his shoulder, glaring at him, eyes still filled with tears.

"NO!"

Evan bit his lip, taking a step back from him, knowing better not to push him in that situation. He was vulnerable enough already… he did not want him to get hurt even more.

"Okay… but… you're sharing the room with…"

Cody stifled a groan, lowering his head again as he rubbed his neck.

"I know… I… it'll be fine… I'll just…" He shook his head again, looking back up at Evan, the pain in his eyes hurting Evan, too. "I'm sure he'll be asleep when I get back… and even if not… he'd never hurt me, right? You said it yourself… he wouldn't kill me."

Evan sighed, nodding slowly though he was not so sure about it anymore after what he had just witnessed.

"He… but… I think… it's over between us, huh? I mean… after what just happened… he's done with me."

Evan looked back up and into the eyes of his best friend, chewing his lips before swallowing down his words, remaining silent.

Cody sobbed, turning away from his friend to grab some pants since he was still in his ring-trunks, having trouble to pull them on after he was still fighting for more air to fill his lungs again.

"I guessed so…"

His voice trailed off into a small whimper as he finally got the jeans up and over his hips, slowly cracking his neck from left to right before he grabbed his bag.

"We'll talk tomorrow… Ev… enjoy the rest of the show."

The Missouri-native sighed heavily as he watched his friend leaving the locker-room, holding his bag with one hand while his other one tried to cover the bruises on his neck, getting out of the arena as fast as possible and without being spotted or stopped by anyone.

Ted had not shown up yet… he either was still in the match or too worried about getting his ass handed to by Randy.

He made it back to the hotel in almost no time, staying unrecognized by almost everyone, only a few fans stopping him on his way, despite the fact that he'd just cost his Randy the title once again, the loyalty of his fans… and his towards his fans hadn't changed.

The way up to his… to their room though took a lot longer as he was not exactly sure if he wanted to face Randy again after that encounter. He was not sure about what to say or what to do… if to say anything at all when he would stand in front of him. He just hoped that Randy was already sleeping or not there yet… that maybe he would be sleeping before Randy would come back.

Fidgeting with his keycard, he took a last deep breath, swallowing hard as he slowly opened the door to their room, listening to any sounds that might give Randy away before stepping inside.

The room was dark and silent… as silent as could be. He hesitated a while before slowly turning on the lights, letting a heavy sigh of relief escape his plump lips as he saw that the room was empty.

He walked over to the single bed, throwing his bag onto the floor next to it before plopping down on it with another long sigh, running a hand through his hair.

He pondered on whether to just go to sleep or to take a quick shower before, deciding for the first option,, kicking off his shoes before slowly taking off his socks, followed by his shirt and in the end his jeans.

He rummaged through his bag, finding some cooling gel to put on his throat and neck, rubbing it carefully along the bruises in front of the bathroom-mirror, wincing at his own touch, the bruises already dark and painfully swollen.

A single tear rolled down his cheek, as he looked himself over in the mirror, sniffling to himself before turning on the water, splashing it into his face, the cold liquid mixing with his hot tears as he mumbled into his hands.

"That can't be happening… it's all just a bad dream… all just a bad dream…"

He sighed as he slowly turned the water off again, hand running over his face and up over his hair to his neck, closing his eyes for an instant, shaking his head.

"All my fault… you can only blame yourself… you should have just stayed out of it…"

He turned the light off, walking back into the bedroom-part of the room, bare feet slurping over the cold tiles.

Dropping down on the bed, he chewed his lips, glancing over at the door before laying down on it, pulling the covers up to his chin, face buried into the pillow.

"My entire damn fault… all my fault…"

His voice slowly fainted as he drifted off into sleep, the exhaustion and stress just having been too much for him to stay awake.

It was about 30 minutes later that Randy had finally made it back to their room. He'd been at the hotel-bar, thinking about drinking himself into oblivion, trying to forget about the pain in his heart… the pain not only Ted's betrayal, but also Cody's tears had caused. He had decided against it after the first beer, his stomach telling him it would only make things worse and so he had gotten up from the barstool, paid his bill and slowly gotten into the elevator.

His mind had been on overload ever since he had left the arena. He knew Cody had not done it on purpose... his Cody… his lover for already a whole year now… and still he had snapped on him. Hell, he had almost choked him unconscious… he had almost killed him.

The tears started to spill as he stood in the elevator, thinking about what he'd done to the young man he loved so much… the young man who he was sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

As he stepped into their room, he could already smell the soft scent of Cody's perfume in his nose, smiling softly to himself at the memory of him giving him the present at Christmas. Cody only used it on special occasions, such like PPV's or Valentine's Day… or when they went out together, just the two of them… which hadn't been very often as of lately.

The divorce from Sam and the fight over custody had cost him all his power and he'd barely anything left in him, barely been in the mood to go out with his love, to take him to dinner or dance.

He knew that Cody loved to go out, knew he loved to show him off, to show the world that they were in love, but with all the trouble going on, Randy did not want all that. He just wanted to stay in and enjoy the alone time with his boy… though they had not even managed that in a while now. Last time had been two weeks ago… and now… after tonight… he was not even sure if Cody still wanted him.

But he was here, right? He was in their room, on their bed… he did not run off… did not go to sleep somewhere else.

Randy bit his lip, closing the door behind him slowly, silently, careful not to wake Cody up since he was sure the young man was asleep, listening to his even breathing and seeing his cuddled up frame on the bed in the darkness of the room. He walked over to it featherlike, trying not to make any cracking-noises on the floor, carefully putting his bag down on the floor next to Cody's before sitting down on the edge of the bed, taking off his shoes and socks.

He didn't know nor was he able to even guess if Cody still wanted him after he'd hurt him that badly tonight, so he left his clothes on, slowly sliding under the covers next to Cody, the warmth of his lovers body instantly making him feel better though he knew he shouldn't even think about it right now.

His hand carefully went up to Cody's throat, fingertips brushing the bruises he could make out even though it was dark inside the room. The slight shiver Cody's body made did not go unnoticed by him and he softly kissed his boys neck, whispering against the skin.

"I'm so sorry… I am… I love you…"

Cody shifted slightly, unbeknownst to Randy already being awake ever since he had stepped into the room, eyes slowly opening, letting out a content sigh at those soft lips touching his skin.

"I know…."

Randy hid his face in Cody's neck, wrapping an arm around the boys waist, pulling him close to him as he rubbed his nose against the younger one's skin.

"I just… I…"

Cody shook his head, turning his head to face his lover; eyes wide open now as he studied his expressions in the dim light of the moon shining through the window.

"It was my fault… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have interrupted… shouldn't have come to the ring…"

Randy cut him off, placing a finger to his lips before softly pecking them.

"Still… I shouldn't have… I… I hurt you. I didn't want to… I'm sorry…"

His fingers carefully run over the abused skin of Cody's throat, tears forming in his eyes again as he heard his lover wince. A thick swallow accompanied him pulling his fingers away, biting his lip hard as he turned his head away from Cody.

The young man let out a short whine at the loss of contact, sighing as he watched Randy turning onto his back.

"Randy…"

He grabbed his hand into his own, lacing their fingers together, slowly turning onto his side to look at his older lover, watching him close his blue eyes and shake his head.

"I'm sorry…"

Cody groaned, rising up on his elbow, shaking his head.

"I deserved it… I was an idiot… I've cost you the title once again… YOUR title… the one thing you were fighting for so hard… and I fucked it up again."

Randy rose from the bed, staring at his boy in disbelief, voice cracking as he almost yelled.

"YOU FUCKING DESERVED IT? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? YOU DON'T DESERVE SUCH A TREATMENT… BY NOONE… NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO… and the only thing I was working so hard for to get… was you…"

Cody swallowed hard, tears spilling from his eyes now as he took it all in. Randy had fought for him… not for the title… but for him?

"I…"

Randy shook his head, turning his head away from Cody, arms crossing over his chest.

"All I ever wanted was you… I could care less about that damn title… I never wanted you to think the title is more important to me than you are… cause that's not true… you're the only thing I care about and… when I realized what I've done to you tonight… I just… it broke my heart… I… you don't deserve that… I don't deserve you… You deserve someone better…"

Just as he wanted to get off the bed, he felt that soft hand, those long fingers curling up around his wrist, gently tucking on it and a cracking voice made it to his ears.

"Don't go… I love you Randy... Don't leave now."

He hesitated… for a long time.

"Randy… please… I need you."

Cody's voice was barely above a whisper, eyes filled with salty tears, body trembling under his sobs.

"Just don't leave me… ever…!"

Even though he was pleading now… he had the feeling, it would not be enough. Tucking at Randy's wrist a bit harder this time, he made his lover sit back down, taking his surprise to hover over him, sitting down on his lap, hands holding his chest down.

"I'm sorry… for screwing up the third time already… for letting you down… for thinking that the title means more to you than I do… for all the times I got jealous over Ted… for not believing in you doing it on your own… for being such a whiny pussy at times… for making you think I don't need you in my life… cause Randy… believe me, I do need you… you're the only thing I need in my life. Ever since we're together… you've only made me happy… every single minute of every single day… I do not only deserve you… but I need you."

Randy was taken back by his words, feeling the guilt build up more and more inside of him as his eyes never left Codys.

"Please Randy… don't leave me… not now… nor ever."


	2. Sequel

**I actually didn't want to continue this, but the idea just popped in my head and I had to write it... it's kind of the end of the first chapter. Think it would fit perfectly.**

**Hope you enjoy... no... no sex this time... just lots of fluff in a very short chapter (as I said... it's actually the "real end" of this story.**

* * *

_Randy was taken back by his words, feeling the guilt build up more and more inside of him as his eyes never left Codys._

_"Please Randy… don't leave me… not now… nor ever."_

* * *

"Cody…"

It was more a gasp than what he had wanted, but his voice was giving up already.

"Don't… just stay…"

Cody leaned down to him, brushing his nose over his cheek and up to his ear, gently kissing it, whispering.

"You need me as much as I need you… we're perfect for each other…"

"Perfect… yes…"

Randy had a hard time to contain himself, but he knew that Cody was right. He needed him, needed him to be happy, needed him to love, to feel loved… he could not lose him… ever.

He let his fingers slowly travel over Cody's neck down to his throat, closing his eyes as the younger man winced.

"Tell me how I can make it up to you… tell me how to show you that I'm sorry…"

The words were whispered into Cody's ear, the heat between them rising as Cody's naked form shifted on Randy's waist to look him into his eyes, his warm smile filling Randy's heart as he shook his head.

"Just you… just you being there for me… that's all I want."

Randy swallowed down the lump in his throat, slowly nodding his head, fingers playing with Cody's hairline, studying his gorgeous face.

"I won't leave you… ever… no matter what."

A sigh of relief escaped Cody's lips before he rested his head on Randy's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat while his hands played with the legend-killers shirt for a while. They stayed silent, just enjoying each other's warmth for minutes, before Cody found his voice again.

"You know… you should punish me for what I did tonight… tomorrow… at Raw… on-screen."

Randy groaned, shaking his head, about to protest, but was cut of by Cody's hand on his lips.

"You should… me and Ted… we both deserve it… you can make it up to me after the show…"

A slight smirk underlined his intentions with those last words and Randy licked his lips as he looked down at him, arching a brow.

"You want to top, huh?"

Cody grinned, raising his head up a little while he shrugged his shoulders.

"Would you let me?"

Randy chuckled, his hands traveling down to Cody's cheeks, carefully pulling him up for a soft kiss, lips brushing over his skin up to his forehead.

"Anything to make you happy…"

Cody moaned softly as Randys lips found his again. He would never get tired of their kisses… never get tired of his lover touching him, marking him, loving him. Randy always found a way to make him feel loved, make him feel important, make him feel wanted… not only physically, but most important also emotionally.

"Now… let's get some sleep and forget about this whole evening."

"The whole one… everything… the show… the locker-room… just everything…?"

Randy nodded, his forehead resting against Cody's, smiling up at him as he stared into those emerald blue eyes.

"Tomorrow's going to be a new day… a new chance…"

Cody yawned, slowly rolling off of Randy and onto his side, letting his arm rest on the older ones chest, putting his head onto his shoulder as Randy securely wrapped his strong biceps around him, kissing his cheek.

"I love you, Cody… forever…"

A slight snore escaping Cody's already sleeping form made him chuckle softly and he pulled his boy closer, slowly closing his own eyes, the listening of Cody's steady breathing soothing him into a fitful slumber.

"I'll always forgive you… as long as you just stay…"

* * *

**Reviews are as always much appreciated.**


End file.
